the change
by thegirlwiththeknifes
Summary: This takes place after Elena Turns, starts at season 4! With Bonnie gone evil, Jeremy ignores her, Stefan gone for Elena's safety and Caroline is on the run, how will Damon help Elena hold onto her humanity? and not become the monster she doesn't want to be


**Hey guys, I'm writing this because 1) the vampire diaries are over. 2) I want to see vampire Elena! And 3) I haven't come across any season 4 fanfic's. So enjoy!**

Elena pov.

I gasp for air, my soaked body leans forwards as I lay on coldness, my arms that laid by my side push me upwards, and I see him, Stefan. I gasp quickly and heavily for a few seconds before shaking my head franticly, I know why I'm wet know and lying on a metal table. I drowned and now, I'm dead.

"Stefan?" I sob, I don't sob for him, but for me. I'm dead, cold hard dead. He leans closer towards me and gives me that look. That look hasn't been seen by me since we had to break up. He cresses my check and hushes me, calming me down. But it wears off and I sobbing loudly, first I yell for Ric, but I realise he's really gone now and then Jeremy, my baby brother is now parentless, guardian less and now family less, he won't want to know me as the one thing he hates, A vampire. As I sob, realising that Jer won't love me anymore, Stefan hushes me to be calm but I can't. My sobs get louder and louder and then the door behind me swishes and Stefan is gone, a little scream happens and Meredith is against the wall.

"Are you happy? You done this to her!" Stefan says slamming the doctor against the wall, Damon pushes Stefan away and out of the room. Meredith coughs and I go over to help her.

"Meredith? Are you okay?" I ask her leaning down to her level.

"Elena, I'm so sorry" she says gasping and sorrow is full in her voice. I don't smile or frown but nod my head.

"You saved my life, thank you" I say helping her up.

"No, I made you died" she says shaking her head towards the ground.

"You helped me live" I say smiling weakly and she forms her mouth into a 'O' shape.

"Elena, your dead" she says, I mental hit myself in the head, how the hell do I forget that I am dead. Meredith sobs a little and leaves the room. I'm left here, alone and make my way back to the table and sitting on it.

After ten minutes Damon walks in with a serious face, he doesn't say anything but looks at me as I swing my feet in the air as I sit on the table.

"How do you feel" he ask holding his own chin.

"Dead" I say smiling, what else was I spouse to say? Alive? I'm the furthest thing away from it. He returns the facial expression.

"Well at least you still have your since of humour" he says and I nod my head in honour before frowning, do I not have anything else left of me?

"So? What happens now?" I ask biting into the bottom of my lip, regretting the question.

"You decide if you want to live as a non-living Elena" he says and there's an awkward silence.

"I don't want to die" I say quietly raising my head from looking at the ground to his eyes. Damon holds his bold big smile that says 'Yea bitch"

"I guess my girl is staying with me" he says and I smile, not because I'm his girl, because after everything I've went through he's still here, with me.

Damon compels everyone at the hospitable that has seen me, telling them that I was only on unconscious because after Matt's truck crashed I hit my head, they do know it went of Wickerey Bridge, but they believe that I swam to the top, like Matt. I sit in Damon car sleeping off the night before he wakes me, were outside mystic falls, far from it. We have parked outside a cottage, in the woods. Something that I could only imagine out of a fairy tale, as the tress crouch over the cottage, its pale pink brightly fight it, even at night. Damon orders me out of the car, and he gets out to. He was to the door and I follow him. He knocks on the door and then looks at me.

"Bring her out" he says which makes me title my head. A fragile old woman with brown wrinkled skin, grey glass eyes and scraggy grey mixed with blond hair. She's sleepy and doesn't look at me.

"Yes young man?" she asks in her hot headed voice looking at Damon.

"Listen to the girl not me, because she will be taking a chunk out of you" he says compelling the old lady, I gasp and spit Damon name and he shrugs.

"Elena, Stefan told me that I'm in charge of turning you, because we don't want another Katherine, or another Stefan." He says smiling his cocky smile. He looks at the old lady and then me, pushes me forwards and smiles. I take a deep breath. I don't want to be like Katherine or Stefan, so I listen to the only sane vampire I know…

"I knew you to come outside, so my friends here can draw you blood so I can live" I say slowly and emotionlessly. Damon is grinning way to much as the old woman stumbles forwards, he bites in to her neck and I look away. I'm making an old woman die so I can live. Guilt is now attacking me.

"Elena" Damon says in a calming tone and I pay attention, I swing around and look as his lips and chin are covered in blood, and my lips tremble at the sight, the smell and most of the entire colour. Once red was just the colour of blood, now it speaks more. It's the colour of passion, lust, love, want, flirtation, need and of most of all desire. I feel my gums pinch at me to bite into the woman neck, but I ignore that and walk over to Damon, looking at his eyes to his lips. I licking the blood off his lips, his chin and he holds me closer to him, I take in his embrace and lick the last drop of blood of the top of his lip. I look back to his eyes, and then to his lips, kissing him, letting our tongues mingle together, dancing a fiery dance. I taste it again, blood. It's on his tongue and on the tops of his teeth, the fangs too. Then I pull back as I feel an ache in my own mouth, Damon crosses his eyebrows and looks at me, I remove one of my arms from his back and touch my mouth, feeling the scrape of my k-9. I look at him as he places his finger in my mouth, touching the tips of my k-9 and brings it back, a droplet of blood is on it. I place my finger on my own teeth; I get it now, as I see the blood in front of me. I've done it. I'm a vampire now, I'm a vampire.

**should I continue it? Reviews please! xx**


End file.
